American Cousins plus Mood Swings equals Chaos
by Animecheetah
Summary: In this story Haruhi's American cousins come to stay with her for a while. A/N: Full summery inside. One shot.


Chapter one:

**A/N: Here's the rest of the summery-**

In this story Haruhi's American cousins come to stay with her for a while. The cousins' names are Electra, the amazing artist who loves Chaos and Alphonse, the amazing singer who bails Electra out of trouble. How will Haruhi and the rest of the Host club deal with this pair of twins? To find out R&R please!

Enjoy the story

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter one:

Mood Swings

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT AL!!" Electra yelled at her brother.

"You set a potato on fire inside the microwave…. HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!!" he was never in a good mood lately. "Okay," Al tried sounding a little calmer, "now you didn't want to put it down the disposal because you thought it would explode?"

Electra nodded, attempting to calm her temper as well. "KABOOM!"

"Let's just get to our new school. We're already late as it is…" Al sighed as he grabbed his backpack and left the shabby apartment he and his sis shared with their uncle and cousin. Electra groaned as she slung her pack over her shoulder and reluctantly followed him. She had never been too fond of school…or anyone in the school anyway.

The walk to the new school wasn't very long, but they were still about an hour late. Electra and Al apologized to the teacher and took their seats. Once seated, Electra began doodling on her sketchpad. She drew whoever was around her, glad Al's seat was across the room from hers. He would have confiscated the sketchpad by now.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention?" her cousin's voice came from in front of her. Electra looked up from her drawing and rolled her eyes at Haruhi.

"I hate school, yes, I did get in here on scholarship, but that doesn't mean I have to pay attention in the classes." Electra whispered back. "Besides, I just hate school."

Haruhi sighed and confiscated the sketchpad.

"Hey! Give that back!" Electra whined quietly. When she got no reply from her cousin, Electra sighed leaning back in her chair she began to pay attention.

School flew by rather quickly as Al had taken away Electra's ipod, sketchpad and book during lunch. Or it seemed like an eternity before the last bell rang, if you were Electra that is.

"FREEDOM FROM THIS WICKED PLACE AT LAST!!" Electra yelled, ignoring the looks from others around her.

"Did you have to yell that?" Al questioned. She always did this the first few weeks at any new school they went to, which was a lot of the time. "Ouran's better than the last few schools we've gone to."

Electra looked at her brother and cousin. "I. Hate. School!"

Al turned to Haruhi. "Are you going to that club now?"

Haruhi nodded. "You're Welcome to come with me if you like."

Al glanced at Electra, but she was gone as was her sketchbook. "No thanks, I've got studying to do. Good luck with finding Electra."

THUNK!

"Ow…Hey! Who put a door here?!" Electra growled as she picked up her sketchbook off the floor. In retaliation she kicked the door and oddly it opened. Electra shrugged as she decided to enter the room.

A tall blond guy walked towards her saying "Welcome!"

She stared at the blond guy for a moment. "I know you! You're the annoying King of the Host Club, what's his face…ah right, Tamaki." She watched as he went and sulked in a corner of the room. "…was it something I said?" Electra wondered a loud going back to drawing.

"You called him annoying." a tall guy with glasses stated, suddenly standing next to her.

Electra jumped away in surprise, her sketchbook once again on the floor. "You're Kyoya, the creepy Shadow King of the Host Club!" she picked up her sketch pad and instantly began drawing.

"What are you drawing?" the twins asked looking over her shoulder.

"Back off!" Electra ordered.

"You're drawing Kyoya?" one of the twins asked.

Electra let out a sharp hiss. "So what if I did, Hikaru or are you Kaoru?"

"Did you just hiss?" the other asked.

Electra let out another hiss, glaring at them both and they back away from her.

"Electra?"

She spun around to see Haruhi. "Cousin Haruhi!" Electra exclaimed suddenly excited and. "The people in this club are weird, though just like you described them!" her mood seemed to change again as she spoke next. "The twins looked at my drawing before I finished it!" Electra complained.

Haruhi nodded. "Did you remember to take your medicine today?"

Electra's gaze fell to the floor. "…no, I forgot…because…well, let's just say me plus potato plus microwave equals…distraction."

"Does the microwave still work Electra?"

"Yep!"

At the questioning glances from the other Host Club members, Haruhi explained. "This is my American cousin Electra Katz."

"What did she do to your microwave Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"She put a potato into the microwave and it burst into flames."

"I didn't mean to! It just kind of happens…" Electra defended herself.

"I know, it's okay. Just from now on, ask Al or me to cook you a potato in the microwave." Haruhi told her cousin.

"Who's Al?" Hikaru asked.

"My twin brother!" Electra chimed in before Haruhi could reply.

"Electra, please give me your sketchpad." Haruhi ordered, holding out her hand for Electra to put the sketchbook in.

Electra shook her head vigorously. "NO! IT'S MINE!!" she yelled, hugging her sketchpad to her chest tighter. "I'LL BE BORD IF YOU TAKE THIS AWAY! I HATE BEING BORD MORE THAN I HATE SCHOOL!"

"Electra, stop yelling and hand over the sketchpad to cousin Haruhi." Al's voice thundered from the entrance.

Electra glared at her brother, but handed the sketchpad to Haruhi without objection.

"Al I thought you were going to study?" Haruhi questioned.

"I was until I realized she hadn't taken her medicine today." Al replied, turning now to Electra, he tossed a pill bottle at her. "Swallow one. Now."

Electra obeyed quietly, as she unscrewed the bottle, popped one of the pills into her mouth and swallowed. She screwed the cap back on and handed it to Al, who put it in his pocket.

Electra smiled. "Can I have my sketchbook back please cousin Haruhi?"

Al nodded. "Give it back to her Haruhi. Oh, and don't worry about your microwave. I'll have it cleaned up when you get home." without another word, Al exited the room.

Haruhi handed the sketchpad to a now calmer Electra. "Thank you Haruhi! Can I show you my drawings of your friends, Tamaki and Kyoya?"

Haruhi nodded and the rest of the host club members gathered around to look as well. Electra flipped through many pages of different drawings. The sketches were of objects, people and landscapes of various things. Each picture seemed as if they could jump off the page and become real. Stopping at one of the last sketches, Electra grinned at the awed expressions around her. It was of Tamaki welcoming a guest and it looked like a photograph, the drawing seemed so real. She flipped the page to reveal a drawing of Kyoya writing in his notebook and again the sketch looked as if you could pick it right off the page.


End file.
